combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CA Storyline
The CA Storyline '''is a complex and detailed account of the ongoing war all over the world of Combat Arms. Major Factions The following '''Factions '''are the major military groups involved with individual operations and their storylines. World Federation Organization The World Federation Organization (WFO), formerly known as '''United Alliance Forces (UAF) may be considered to be the fictional "protagonist" force of Combat Arms. They are an international military organization dedicated to stop and prevent terrorism. They contain an elite special forces unit known as the Joint Special Forces (JSF). In-Game, the UAF is normally, but not always portrayed by Alpha Team (while "antagonist factions" are represented by the Bravo Team) Their base-of-operations is often a makeshift area which (more often than not) comes with a major disadvantage. All UAF personnel have been assigned to ensure the "imminent destruction" of all terrorist or militant efforts. To carry out their missions, they will often use C4's to eradicate areas of known enemy activity. During the NEMEXIS outbreak, the UAF Special Forces were also in charge of the termination of any, if all, Infected personnel. Third World Union The Third World Union is a international military alliance comprised mainly of third world nations (possibly Eastern Europen, and Central and East Asian nations). Their military force is known as Creed. They are essentially a rival of the UAF, and the two engaged in several small scale conflicts, which include Creed's attempt to steal FutureShell Technologies' research into anti-gravity and teleportation technology. Creed however does form a shakly alliance with the UAF and WarCorp in the asault on NEMEXIS HQ. WarCorp The War Corporation '('WarCorp) is considered to one of the fictional "antagonistic" force of Combat Arms. They are a worldwide private military military group responsible for providing their mercenary services to morally questionale groups, including insurgents and terrorists. WarCorp however is shown to "do good" on occasion, such as by rooting out the underground Infected infestion in Operation Black Lung, and aiding the UAF in their assault on NEMEXIS HQ. NEMEXIS The NEMEXIS Corporation '''(Nemexis ) is an individual organization that excels in biological warfare and creating advanced combat technology. They are known for having created (and manufactured) much of the Player's Arsenal, and have recently become a common enemy whom UAF, WarCorp, and Creed must team up against. The company also shares most of the responsibility for the NEMEXIS outbreak (thus the name), and the initial release of the Infection. They are also "credited" with the discovery of the first prototype antidote of the same virus, though it is currently unknown if this "antidote" has any effect on the current stage of Infection. So far, only two of NEMEXIS' members, current and former, have made an appearance in-game: Director Mordon, and Hauser, an ex-security consultant (who later betrays NEMEXIS ). However we know that NEMEXIS is led by Joseph Decker and was formally led by his father Wayne Decker In addition, it is shown that they also hire mercenaries to fight for them (along with the UAF and WarCorp) when the situation requires it. They have their own security group; consisting of genetically-enhanced soldiers or mercenaries armed with the Kriss, MZP-1, M67 fragmentation grenades, and "ceremonial" red and gold Ninjatos. They also posses powerful experimental weapons, including mechs, as well as the D.R.E.A.D and Dreadnought. They once owned LAB 3, and Sector 25. As of the NEMEXIS/Evil Never Dies storyline, they are no longer an antagonist having been annihilated by various factions. Minor Factions Each of these groups fight for their own cause in the ongoing war. Not as prominent as the major three groups, several of these factions are heavily involved in certain storylines. Sand Hog (a.k.a. Mogadishu's Military), The Sand Hog are the most prominent militant group in Mogadishu at this time. They broke a treaty with the United Nations, forcing the UAF to intervene. During the events of Desert Thunder, the militants were secretly ordered (by an unknown party) to shoot down a UAF helicopter to search for technology or classified information useful for them, further inciting hostility between the two groups. It has been confirmed that they have not been acting entirely alone, as well-connected people such as the infamous Terrorist "Z" are affiliated with them. It is unconfirmed if the militants have encountered the Infected. However, many of the Infected seem to be wearing the same traditional garb as the militants, which may hint at a connection. Nexon changed their home from Mogadishu to the fictional city of Mourkedische, possibly to avoid legal complications. The Infected The Infected are remains of what were once normal living beings. Bio-engineered by NEMEXIS, they are extremely dangerous. There are three tiers of Infected. The original Infected can be encountered during a Quarantine. The advanced stage can be fought during the events of Black Lung, Cabin Fever, Cabin Fever (iOS), and Dark Sewer (iOS). The Guerrilla Army (official name unknown) '''The Guerrilla Army '''is the antagonistic militant group of the Insurgence Arc. They were first encountered prior to Operation: Grave Digger, and were soon forced to lodge at the monastery there. After being ousted from their temporary base-of-operations, they retreated to a freeway and a hunt ensued, thus resulting in Operation: Roadkill. In an effort to eliminate them once and for all, the UAF tried to finish them off by initiating a bombing run on a cliffside road. It is currently unknown whether there were any survivors of the group. UAF Double Agents '''The UAF Double Agents are undercover agents who were secretly working for Warcorp. There have been many double-agents throughout the CA Storyline, though the most prominent are those involved during the events of Operation: Overdose. The double-agents were sent as a special UAF reconnaissance squad to Overdose after the battle of LAB 3, and they were ordered to secure any samples of the bio-contaminant. Upon arrival, the double-agents uncovered their plot and viciously attacked the UAF forces sent in afterwards, forcing them to retreat. Battered, but not beaten, the UAF devised a counter-attack and forced them back. Those who survived managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection, unknowingly drawing hordes of the Infected with them. While the''' real UAF agents engaged the Infection elsewhere, the double-agents held out at Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the freshly-turncoated Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents were ordered to be evacuated. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, it is last known that the agents were engaging the Infected on-board the rescue helicopter. It is currently unknown if any soldiers survived, or if the sample they retrieved is still intact. China smugglers (official name unknown) The '''China smugglers are the smugglers from Operation: Showdown. Mercenaries were sent in to eliminate them, and the onslaught that followed destroyed the nearby area. There has been known Infected activity within the area, though it is unknown if the forces have encountered each other. South American Rebels (official name unknown) The South American Rebels are the enemies that are encountered during the Wilderness Arc. Apparently, they have ties to the Guerrilla Army, and may go as far as being a branch of their troops. "Kill Creek" Insurgents These militants are main antagonists of Kill Creek. That might be another branch of the Guerrilla Army of Roadkill and Grave Digger. "Junk Flea" Militants A group spearheaded by a notorious militant leader, Khatin Kerfyef, who resides in Junk Flea. Bio-Chemical Terrorists The terrorists who have been suspected of hiding bio-chemical weapons within Cold Seed and Death Room. A video provides more insight as to what that really is... "Pump Jack" Terrorists A group of terrorists who have invaded and taken over an oil-pumping station in the Nuvak desert. "Vertigo" Terrorists These militants are the main antagonists of Vertigo. Utilizing nerve gas, they could be connected to the Chinatown units. "Dark Forest" Insurgents This group of militants are encamped within Dark Forest. They have a missile launcher aimed at UAF forces. "Sector 25" Assailants The main antagonists of Sector 25. Possibly related to the UAF double-agents, they assaulted Sector 25 and fought for the antidote. Whether they want the antidote to destroy it, sell it, or keep it is unknown "Dredge" Terrorists These enemies are the main antagonists of the map Dredge. They plan to bomb underground, so an entire city above will collapse. Their plan is discovered, however, and their fate is unknown. FutureShell Technologies A company which experiments in the development of cutting-edge technologies including anti-gravity and quantum teleportation technology. Creed desires this technology for themselves and attempts to steal it, forcing the UAF to confont them in FutureShell's Quantum Labs and Lunar Labs. A FutureShell researcher named Micaela is also kidnapped by a terrorist group known as Babaroga in Operation: City of Wings. Babaroga A terrorist or guerrilla group responsbile for kidnapping the FutureShell Technologies researcher Micaela, resulting in Creed units being sent to rescure her in Operation City of Wings. In addition, it is mentioned that Wraith was injured in a skirmish with Babaroga. Babaroga is also mentioned as an antagonist in various Daily Job briefings. Unnamed Armies A set of military groups that are engaging terrorists worldwide. They are involved in almost every map, though they might not be the same Army. These unnamed armies are likely each country's national army, though they could be branches of the UAF. Unnamed Governments A country's active government which has decided to take a role in a certain operation's events. One notable government that makes a cameo is the United States Government. Special Ops. An unspecified group of Special Operations, they may be part of another organization or simply a branch of the UAF Characters This is a list of notable named characters in the game, organized by faction. United Alliance Forces Notable UAF members are: *Sergeant Evans *Master Sergeant Ryan *Kamara *Diamond Former UAF members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Zadan *Hauser *Scorpion *Banshee WarCorp Notable WarCorp members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Mei *Deckland *Raven *Viper *Scorpion *Wraith *Banshee Third World Union Notable Creed members are: *Hawk *Hauser *Kamara (as UAF double agent) Former Creed members are: *Mei NEMEXIS Notable NEMEXIS members are: *Wayne Decker *Joseph Decker *Director Mordon Former NEMEXIS members are: *Hauser *William Turner Unspecified allegiance Mercenaries of unspecified allegiance are: *Zadan *Max *Mikhail Zharkov *Captain Souza *Base characters Miscellaneous characters *Micaela - FutureShell technologies *Terrorist "Z" - "Desert Fox terrorists" *Alex Carver - Scorpion Arms Manufacturing *Monica Ruiz - Spiders Guerrilla Group *General Khatin Kerfyf -"Junk Flea" terrorists The Player Many stories each have their share of heroes and villains, and Combat Arms is no different. You, the'' Player', may be considered to be one of the most important characters in Combat Arms. 'Unique Traits '(of the Player) *Your personality *Your faction *Your skill *Your experience *Your intentions *Your rank *Your age *Your gender However, it is safe to assume that the Player has survived every encounter that he/she has been involved in (possibly excluding Cabin Fever). It is also implied that the Player has survived every ordeal relatively unscathed, to be able to fight again each time. Map Storylines All the maps in the CA universe correspond to each other; meaning that there is an order of events in which they happened. Some operations predate others, while others are successions to some. '''THERE IS NO ORDER IN WHICH THESE STORYLINES HAVE BEEN ORGANIZED. PROCEED WITH CAUTION! The F.N.G. Arc In Training Grounds, New recruits are sent into a UAF training camp to learn the basics of a war. The Pursuit Arc In Junk Flea, A legendary terrorist, Khatin Kerfyef, seeks asylum. His knowledge of global operations, personnel, long-term strategy and tactics, is imperative to destroying their organization once and for all. The UAF is to infiltrate enemy territory and take out the opposing forces at the Voltier Junkyard. (Fate Unknown)) The Southern China Arc In Showdown, Reckless gunfights are making the industrial city of Southern China a hell on earth. Intelligence reveals that suspicious vehicles are spotted around an abandoned warehouse of the city outskirts. While investigating the warehouse, the counter- unit falls under the attack of guerrilla forces smuggling fire for the preparation of an insurgence. Use any and all means to eliminate them and protect the city from the riot. (Fate Unknown) The Cityside Arc In Vertigo, Terrorists have infiltrated the operation room on the roof of a major finance building so they can disseminate nerve gas through the air circulation system. Upon discovering the plans of the terrorists, military forces have inserted onto the roof of the high rise. Stop the terrorists from detonating their chemical weapon. (Fate Unknown) The Wilderness Arc In Brushwood, A C-131 cargo plane delivering cargo to stranded allies has crashed in enemy territory due to a possible saboteur on-board. Initiate a search for any survivors, and eliminate any enemy targets in the area. (Fate Unknown) The Guerrilla Arc In RattleSnake, Where a structure is suspected to be of the enemy's manufacturing facility of military supplies and chemical weapons. It has been discovered in a mountainous region in the jungle. Operation “RattleSnake” is good to go, and the UAF will take down all possible threats and secure the area. (Fate Unknown) The Cascade Arc In Two Towers, There has been a breach in the defensive line of the United Alliance Forces' 5th Corp. The enemy has constructed a nearby comm tower, and its signal jamming device is blocking all attempts to contact the stranded battlefront. The UAF is to eliminate all hostile personnel in the area, and restore communications. The assault failed, and UAF Forces made a hasty retreat to a nearby town where... In''' WaveRider', The tiled rooftops of the resort of Rupheria cascade down the hillside, mirroring the fallback position of the United Alliance Forces to regroup and plan another offensive. Satellite recon indicated an immediate counterattack on our position. Hasty preparations are made to ambush the incoming enemy forces from the top of city's buildings… (Fate Unknown) The Insurgence Arc In '''Grave Digger,' A special Counter-Insurgency unit has been deployed to a small Central European city to eliminate an infamous guerrilla army. The Counter-Insurgency Unit, taking full advantage of modern air, artillery and electronic warfare assets, has cut off the army's supplies and surrounded the area, forcing them to retreat to an old monastery outside the city. Trapped and desperate, the guerrilla army has decided to carry out one, final, full-scale attack. Now, in a building that is intended to keep peace, the battle rages on...and there can only be one winner. After a decisive victory, an imminent surrender was expected. As usual, things didn't go as planned. The guerrillas successfully fled and arrived... In Roadkill, ''' Where, flushed out from their hideout, the guerrilla group attempted to convoy men and supplies to a safer location, but their convoy was an easy target and destroyed by UAF air strikes. Preparing for the worst, a UAF Counter-Insurgency Team has been dispatched to the area to sweep the area for any survivors. (Fate Unknown) The Valley Arc In '''Kill Creek, A UAF Counter-Insurgency unit has been sent to a bridge where they find hostile insurgents storing weapons in a train. The UAF unit attacks and the battle of a lifetime begins... (Fate Unknown) The Sandstorm Arc In Pump Jack, A surprise attack has captured the Nuzak in the Navarre Desert. This is the only fuel station within the 500 mile radius for United Alliance Forces. The UAF is to use any and all means to recapture the fuel outpost from enemy fighters. (Fate Unknown) The Oasis Arc In Desert Thunder, Mogadishu's military, the Sand Hog, is one of the core powers within East Aphrelia. They are suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The Parliament, however, fearing public scrutiny and opinion, is asking the UAF headquarters for concrete evidence before signing off on the operation. Having no other choice, the UAF headquarters is planning a secret operation in order to get access to key Intel that could be used to prove Sand Hog's involvement in illegal activities. After the successful retrieval of the Intel, and clearing the surrounding city of hostiles, your mission endpoint finds you... In Sand Hog, ''' Where a friendly Blackhawk transport chopper has been shot down over a remote desert town by a local warlord and his force. All personnel aboard are presumed to be lost. Now your team must prevent the enemy's recovery of classified tech from the wreckage by reaching the crash site of the downed chopper first. Not so long afterwards.. (or maybe before) In '''Desert Fox You hunt down Terrorist "Z" to receive Intel, and then destroy AA guns in order to escape via helicopter. (Fate Unknown) The Biohazard Arc In Cold Seed, Military Intelligence has learned that a biochemical weapon may be in development inside an abandoned mine in Oskrov. This may be a derivative of a lethal nerve gas agent, MS-19, stolen from a black ops lab two weeks ago. Recover the agent at all costs, and expect heavy resistance from enemy forces in the area. The first search yielded nothing, but a faint trail was discovered. After an intense search, the trail had ended up... In Death Room, Where after the raid on the Oskrov biochemical weapons plant turned up empty, classified intelligence was obtained detailing the hidden underground facility in nearby metropolitan Voltir. It is said that massive amounts of state-of-the-art biochemical weapons were moved and are now being stored there. Any leak of these weapons could cause an irreversible biochemical disaster, causing hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties and rendering the city uninhabitable. The UAF was to locate and destroy the weapons at any cost. By the time they arrived, the base had already been evacuated. Signs showed that something else had caused the enemy to abandon their hideout. The base was abandoned and the trail went cold. Not yet finished however, the UAF sent in two Specialist agents to re-investigate and liquidate any remaining biochemical weapons. Their mission succeeded, and the site is no more. However, communications with the team has been lost. Though all scans read that there shouldn't have been any enemy personnel on site, evidence shows that the two weren't alone... (Fate Unknown) The Storm Arc In Dark Forest, UAF are sent to deal with insurgents that plan to assault UAF forces with a SAM launcher. In this twisted swamp, friend and foe alike are a threat. (Fate Unknown) The Warhead Arc In Warhead, ''' United Alliance Forces obtained information regarding a high-level, imminent threat. A secretive band of terrorists have acquired a high-yield nuclear device and have hidden it in an abandoned factory. It is believed that they are preparing a drone delivery to an unknown target. The UAF is to locate and secure the nuclear device. Be aware, as enemy forces are on high alert. Eliminate them at all costs. After a successful takeover, the UAF discovered that one missile never reached its final destination. (Fate Unknown) The Northern Wastelands Arc In '''Snow Valley, Where a Lockeland U-5 reconnaissance aircraft has discovered a hostile missile base, in a disputed region between borders. The enemy has been preparing the launch of a nuclear warhead at a neighboring nation. Eliminate any enemy forces found within the complex and recover the missile. When the UAF arrived, it was far too late to retrieve the warhead, and the mission was botched. Before the withdrawal, however, two Specialists successfully prevented the launch and detonated the control room. (Fate Unknown) The Sabotage Arc In Grey Hammer, Where the location of the enemy's power plant has been discovered by United Alliance Forces. The lone spy successfully planted an EMP bomb to destroy this new target, but the bomb's detonation cap had malfunctioned due to unknown reasons. Enter the area, initiate manual detonation of the EMP, and neutralize any enemy forces in the area. Once again, the UAF arrived too late, and the enemy had already made off with the EMP. Further searching. along with Central Intelligence tells us that... In Power Surge, ''' The enemy squad has been tracked to this industrial pumping station. The UAF is to eliminate all hostiles and finally retrieve the EMP bomb... In '''Piazza, ...Which didn't went well for the UAF. The enemy forces managed to relocate the bomb in a public square with the UAF on hot pursuit. (Fate Unknown) The Underground Arc In Dredge, Terrorists are plotting to blow up the city by setting up an elaborate system of bombs in the city's sewer system. Just as the terrorists are about to execute their plan, they are discovered and the army is brought in. (Fate Unknown) The Bloodbath Bazaar Arc Eliminate the guerillas and stop the biochemical terror attack before the festival starts. The Blood Money Arc The bank has been cleared and the vault is a sitting duck, and all that stands between you and your weight in gold is a hail of gunfire. Evade NEMEXIS' mercenary team, secure NEMEXIS' military funds from the vault, and escape. The City of Wings Arc Search the shanty town for a researcher named Micaela. Free her from her captors and escape her by helicopter The Costa Recon Arc The insurgent forces must secure their supply outpost, OP Slaven 152, by either blowing it up or relocating supplies before the imminent government military raid. The Death Row Arc Defeat the guerillas using a decommissioned military prison as a base of operations The Hollow Ravine Arc Rockey valleys and weaving roads are ready to offer up a grave to any mercenary who can't keep their footing while under fire. Keep and eye on the hills and thick fog for enemies looking to pick off strangers. The Lunar Labs Arc Infiltrate the FutureShell experimental labs, eliminate hostile forces, and optain the antigravity particle research. The Oil Rig Arc Stolen government funds are being stored by WarCorp on a decommissioned oil rig. The UAF forces must seize the oil platform and the bounty it contains, and eliminate any remaining WarCorp personnel. The Neptune Arc An enemy spy has lead his forces directly to our nuclear submarine. We cannot let one of our most valuable weapons fall into their hands. The Quantum Labs Arc Eliminate all enemy forces and escape with the teleportation research. The Red Canyon Arc Eliminate all Creed forces within the base and gather the intelligence. The Rural Estate Arc New intell has suggested a terrorist cell has taken a nearby cabin as their supply base. Join the inflitration squad and defeat the terrorists. Destroy any supply stockpiles the enemy forces have amassed. The Slaughterhouse Arc Enter the port and break up the secret meeting between the crime syndicate and the terrorists. The NEMEXIS Arc In Overdose, ''' The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample. While engaged The Infected, several agents had defected from the UAF and assaulted the remaining squad. After a three-way engagement (The UAF vs. the Double Agents vs. the Infected), the UAF prevailed. LAB 3 was shut off and "cleansed" of all traces of the Infection, and the remaining Infected were captured and sent for testing. After the initial Quarantine lock-down, NEMEXIS Corp called for additional military backup to manage the Quarantine of LAB 3, while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of Lab 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are sill being infected rapidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the UAF has put all current operations on pause. The military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the remnants of the virus. In the meantime.. In '''Short Fuse, While the battle against the Infected raged on, the UAF encountered more startling issues. The military received Intel that led them to believe they were in danger of an anti-government uprising from local insurgents. The insurgents have seized a NEMEXIS research facility in the outskirts of the city. Although uprisings have become fairly common of late, the military has made the destruction of this particular group the highest priority, fearing that they have obtained access to top secret cutting-edge military equipment, information, and technology, all being developed by NEMEXIS. The military has dispatched special forces to quickly and quietly annihilate the research facility, and all those who occupy it. (Fate Unknown) Several months later... In Sector 25, Six months after the initial Outbreak, the scientists at the NEMEXIS Research Lab finally had an antidote prototype ready for a clinical demonstration. However, while waiting for the demonstration, the lab was attacked by a group of terrorists. You must annihilate the enemies and protect the antidote sample. After being called in, the UAF have no choice but to find a way to clear the place of the hostile threat... (Fate Unknown) In Cabin Fever, Previously, the remaining Double Agents who survived had managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection; unknowingly drawing hordes of The Infected with them. While the''' real 'UAF agents engaged the Infection across the globe, the Double Agents held out within the confines of Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the UAF turncoat, Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents managed to be evacuated in time. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, all but several survivors became Infected. The helicopter presumably crashed somewhere unknown. (Fate Unknown*) In '''Black Lung', The Infected have retreated below into a coal mine, while also sealing the fate of civilians who had taken refuge underneath the ground. A specialized bomb-squad has been sent in to seal off the mine and to eliminate any hostiles they encounter. (Fate Unknown) In Ghost Town, A sudden outbreak has occurred in a deserted town somewhere in the U.S. While it is still unknown how the virus has reached this urban area, the city has been quarantined and all civilians have been ordered to evacuate, NEMEXIS employees have been sent in to remove any trace of the company's involvement. (Fate Unknown) In NEMEXIS HQ, After the events of Overdose, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, and Ghost Town, the UAF and WarCorp have decided to take down the corporate giant once and for all. A massive pre-emptive strike has been ordered on the company's very own headquarters. After defeating their secret weapon and retrieving some vital intelligence (though failing to capture the CEO), the combined UAF/WarCorp forces stand victorious in the struggle against NEMEXIS. The Evil Never Dies Arc In Battle at City Center, The City Center Arc New Pax, the UN's new international city was attacked by an anti-government army. Before the armored units are rendered useless by the EMP bomb which has been detonated, drive the units out of the city and safely evacuate the civilians. Conclusion, The conclusion to the"Evil Never Dies" arc and NEMEXIS' final demise can be viewed here. Plotholes Unfortunately, not every story in Combat Arms has a happy ending. The details behind many operations have been shrouded in mystery, and some seem to have potential plotholes Cabin Fever Controversy The Cabin Fever Controversy '''is an ongoing debate on whether or not the Player survived the events of Cabin Fever. Much of the details surrounding the event are a mystery, as to how the Player got there in the first place, whether he or she is a double-agent or a re-doubled agent (a person pretending to be a double-agent). and how much of a role he or she plays during the events of that operation. The ending is the most debated part, because it ends with the Player supposedly "dying" and succumbing to the Infection. This, in itself, would go against much of the Storyline physics. The Player cannot die, because he/she is the key character of the Storyline, so he-or-she must survive every mission. He or she also cannot proceed to further missions if they are already dead. It is also unclear of how they became Infected, especially if a player manages to survive a game of Cabin Fever without ever making direct contact with an Infected, venturing outside into the contaminated air, or taking damage at all. Unless a future mission involved being an Infected, then the ending of Cabin Fever may or may not be considered canon. Several theories include: '''Infection *You unknowingly became Infected over the course of time you spent in the area, because the mutated Infection had become airborne. (most widely accepted) *You became Infected through direct contact with the Infected, or a combination of the above. *You were the person (or you portrayed them) carrying the viral sample, and you unknowingly became Infected by it. (least likely) False Death *The Player that "dies" is supposedly not you, but another person in your Fireteam. This is backed by the fact that the person who dies is seemingly male, though some players may play as a female character. *Contrary, however, is the fact that the whole scene takes place from the 1st-person point-of view. Unless it was for a dramatic effect, it would have to be considered canon. *The other characters on the Helicopter managed to neutralize the Infection before it got out-of-control. Rocco, for one, had his gun ready in a matter of seconds. The Infected are also much easier to kill IRL, so the situation may have been defused before anything catastrophic occurred. In this case, you or your Infected teammate were quickly eliminated. *The events of Cabin Fever are not told from the Player's POV, but instead of a double-agent's. Theory #1 supports this fact. True Death *Even if you didn't become Infected, the ensuing battle on-board the Helicopter would've most-likely killed you anyway. *Since you survive every mission, it is "safe" to say that you survived this one too. How else could you have been involved in operations such as Vertigo and Dredge, and even Black Lung? *You actually became Infected somehow, and after a short period of time as an Infected, you may or may not be cured in the near-future (unlikely) Black Lung Controversy The events of Black Lung are even more ''of a mystery, namely because it has just as many plot-holes. This time, the player assumes the role as a member of an elite bomb-squad. *When it took place. #The game does not mention whether or not Black Lung takes place after Cabin Fever. The official description only states that it took place after Overdose, so it could have happened before, after, or even at the ''same time as Cabin Fever. #When the Players engage the Special Infected below the ground, neither they nor Coleman make any remark about them. So either they've encountered them before, or the Players are unable to communicate their findings back to headquarters (meaning the instructions that Coleman gives the squad are one-way, and they aren't actually reporting back to him the whole time). #Both Viper AND Rocco appear as part of the assault team, and both of them have seemingly "died" prior to the event (Viper in the QMT and Rocco supposedly at the end of Cabin Fever). If this is to be believed, then those previous endings may not be considered canon. *Who you are playing as. #Since the game does not mention the events of Cabin Fever at'' all'' in this mission, it is uncertain if you had survived that ordeal as yourself. If you had, no one seems to remark about anything (see above). #You may be playing as an entirely different person, similar to the double-agents of Cabin Fever (which would make BOTH Fireteams non-canon to your own storyline) *Coleman. #If he had already defected to WarCorp during the events of Overdose, then he probably wouldn't be here to help guide the players. Also, why would WarCorp be interested in stopping the Infected? So either Coleman has not yet defected during this time (which means Overdose may have taken place BEFORE Desert Thunder, as the evidence often points this way), or you are a part of a WarCorp squad that's doing good for once. #Coleman's presence may be a sign of UAF and WarCorp deciding to settle their rivalries and work together against a common threat, seeing as both factions may now be trying to stop the Infected, especially if it means the fate of humanity. This could have to do with the sample that the double-agents retrieved, meaning that WarCorp is planning on helping the UAF find a solution to stopping the outbreak. *Other flaws. #It is completely impossible for players to enter a mine deep below the ground, go farther down, and end up jumping out of a tunnel, diving through the sky and hurtling towards the sea. #The coal mine may take place in a mountain or some other raised land form, rather than a conventional mine that simply goes into the ground. This would explain how they jumped into the sea. but it wouldn't fully explain why the UAV had massive interference if they went several thousand feet below the ground (There is a staircase leading up at the beginning of the game, though it is unclear where it leads). #It is possible the coal mine is underground, but it is near a waterfall. It could be at a side near the falling water. Another fact that supported this is that you will hear running water sounds at the ending. #The UAV might be rigged or malfunctioning, giving out faulty information to both parties(pretty unlikely). ANYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AND MUST BE REVIEWED WITH CAUTION! ---- Category:System Category:Storyline